Volver a nacer
by Dark-Angel-Amy
Summary: Monologo de amy en una noche de dolor... Alguna vez te has preguntado porque no eres correspondido? Pues Amy si. Descubrira la respuesta?


**Im back! xD Si si habia desaparecido u.u y si se que estan esperando que actualize mi otra cuenta , pero aunque no lo crean tengo una excusa buena xD Resulta que sufri de falta de memoria al corto plazo y olvide mis contrase~as u.u Pero no importa he vuelto! :D Y vengo con este peque~o monologo con el cual se que muchos se identificaran ! Asi que lean y ya me diran que les parecio ;)**

* * *

VOLVER A NACER

* * *

Cae la noche y un mar de preguntas inundan mi mente…

_-"Que paso? Por que? Como? En que momento? Que hice mal?"_

Son unas de las pocas enigmas que empa~an mi mente y poco a poco desgrarran mi corazon.

_-"Habre sido yo tan mala en otra vida ?"_

Debe de ser ,este castigo nocturno que me deja en agonia debe a de ser por pecadora.

_-"Pero , que hice?"_

Alomejor rompi par de corazones , hice llorar rios de dolor y mares de lagrimas y alomejor solo por una ocacion provoque una noche eterna de dolor y evite que el sol alumbrara y la sonrisa de alguien apagara.

_-"Como puede ser que llegara a ser tan cruel y ahora me castigan tan facilmente?_"

Sera que he vuelto a nacer y en esta ocacion me toco ser la debil . Quien anda con el alma echa pedazos pidiendo un poco de… compasion?

Algo que alomejor nunca sabre y que en esta ocacion determino , que ya no me cuestionare.

Cae la noche y un mar de preguntas empa~an mi mente…

_-"Debo luchar o renunciar? Seguir o dejarlo partir? Progresar o de este pensar nunca escapar?"_

Las ultimas noches este ha sido mi pensar y de esta forma me he de torturar y quizas todo alguna noche cambiara y podre dar paso a ese sol que tanto he de anhelar , pero mientras en tinieblas he de estar a oscuras me suelo torturar porque tu corazon no he de conquistar.

Estas frias noches me suelo cuestionar …

_-"Sera que esto es eterno?"_

No lo es , simplemente la noche que vivo lo ha de ser y la cual con la debilidad de mi pensar al salir el sol me ha de matar para luego volver a revivir porque mi castigo debe continuar , que una larga deuda debo de saldar.

Poco a poco mi Corazon endurecera y mi inocencia desaparecera , por eso me sigo preguntando…

_-"Porque sera?"_

Quizas por eso sigo aqui , ahora creo comprender y mi papel en estas eternas noches he de entender .

Alguien deseo que en sus zapatos yo he de estar.

Todo esto parte de un entrenamiento que debo completar.

Para cambiar mi comportamiento de forma cruel , para asi al fallar mi aliento , renacer con otra forma de ser y en esa ocacion ser yo quien vaya a provocar esas noches de dolor y de tan critico pensar.

_-"Eso es."_

Como lo has hecho a ti te lo haran.

Sufriras y moriras para renacer y luego cambiar de papel.

Seras de corazon negro y de alma marchita y asi a tu alma gemela has de dejar destrozada.

Todo es cosa de logica.

En esas vidas solo hay dos papeles;

Primero perderas y luego ganaras , pero no se supone que el ganar sea algo bueno.

En estas vidas ese no es su verdadero nombre sino que te lastimaran y lastimaras.

Te han de amar y destrozaras . Luego a esa persona has de amar y esta te destrozara.

Termina la noche y un mar de preguntas poco a poco han de desaparecer , ya he de entender , pero en esta ocacion no espero que al llegar el sol deba morir por que ya no he de agonizar.

Todo lo malo ha de pasar y aunque yo no te lo he de regresar otro en la vida lo hara y mi alma sin querer lo ha de dizfrutar.

Ahora miro el primer rayo de sol y siento que mi corazon no se dejo vencer y que a pesar de todo te desea lo mejor.

_-"Por que?"_

Mi ultima pregunta a de ser y pronto comienzo a entender .

No fue mi alma que se oscurecio fue mi orgullo que se disfrazo.

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio? Es algo melancolico y triste , pero es algo que muchos hemos vivido alguna vez. Y hiendonos mas haya de las historias de amor que tienen siempre un final feliz y que el amor siempre es correspondido y todos viven felices por siempre xD Se me ocurrio hacer algo un poco mas realista y si se que son "FanFiction" pero bueno ya ustedes me diran. Espero sus reviews! Y esten pendiente que pronto actualizare The dark side of the angel ^_^**


End file.
